There's Always Time
by Lightning Rays
Summary: A normal day going to camp seemed pretty good to Aurora, Hallie, Lena and Melody. They were only missing school for a month, and could live with it very easily. It was when they were cut short of their fun, that the four knew something was wrong. Who were Macy and Drew, and what did they want with them? {Assassins Creed/Fable/Hetalia used, I own characters I make up. - }


**{A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize to Al and Erin and welcome Michaela to our crew. I'm sorry I'm redoing this story, I was playing Assassins Creed II, and was just sitting in Villa collecting my coins from Claudia and was like 'you know what I want to do right now? we've fuckin' time traveled, yes?' and then BAM I looked up what Animus means and it says mind in Latin, so I looked up time, and the machine we will use will be what it is in Latin. (I can't spoil everything, Al, gosh.) This one is a crossover of Assassins Creed and Fable II + III. I have the original story tucked away in a folder in case I change my mind, otherwise you can consider it on a Sherlock hiatus. xD I'm thinking of changing names (oh snap, already done.) And they've been verified with the people I'm basing it off of. ^-^ **

**Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft and Fable belongs to Lionhead. Enjoy, mes amies! ~Ray.}**

* * *

_"But Rory, the Doctor-" Amy whimpered, faltering in the mentioning of her childhood friend. "You don't even have to say it," the first mentioned repeated, taking his Scottish wife into his arms. "We will be fine, I'm sure the Doctor will find us soon." he replied, burying his nose into her soft cinnamon locks. "Are you sure?" she inquired, sniffling and the other wiped the tears emitting from her soft, brown eyes. "I'm absolutely sure, love."_

I clicked enter and smiled and looked back at my completed work. It was another Doctor Who fanfiction, and I don't think it's half bad. Better than my last one, believe me. Oh, sorry always forget introductions. I'm Aurora Wilde, but everyone calls me Rory. Not Rory Williams, no. I'm 18, and I'm from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. No, I won't give you a whole backstory on Wisconsin- unless you want me to.  
At this moment, I'm sitting in my chair in my bedroom. Lena was offline an hour ago, since I was going to get her and Mel in 20 minutes. My little sister, Hallie sat on my bed enveloped in texting on her phone.

"He says, 'I g2g'." she reported to me as she held onto her phone closely.

"Tell him 'Fine, go. Whatever'." I replied evenly, looking up slightly from my keyboard after closely examining my work.

"But Rory-"

"Do it." I repeated firmly, giving her a stern look.

She sighed loudly, not wanting me to tell mom again. She clicked a few keys, sending the message stubbornly. I looked down at my work and shook my head.

"He says 'r u mad now'."

I snorted and laughed, until I saw my sister's glare. "All right, tell this Houston guy-"

"It's Dallas," she replied without a smile.

"Fine, tell Austin-"

"Rory!" she complained again as I was in the middle of my laugh attack.

When I calmed down I told her, "Remember when he said 'I g2g'?" she nodded. "_Tell him that exact same thing_. And give me your phone afterwards." She pressed a few keys, and angrily gave me her beloved phone. I stored it into my over-sized sweatshirt pocket with a smirk, and typed a few more keys on my laptop.

"When can I have my phone back?" she asked and I shrugged, closing the documents I had open and my internet.

"You can't."

"Rory, give me my phone!"

"_Non_!" I put my laptop down after I shut it off. She got up from my bed and over to the chair I was sitting on.

"Give me my phone."

"Nope!" she went for my pocket and I placed a hand over her as we had a small fight.

"_AURORA EMILIA WILDE_, GIVE ME MY PHONE!"

"_HALLIE RAYNA WILDE_, I DON'T WANT TO. MOM, HAL WAS TEXTING A BOY-" the mentioned covered my mouth, making it impossible to shout for mother. At that moment, my mother just happened to stroll past my room and saw the feud between my sister and I.

She walked a bit into my room, with a laundry basket in hand. "Girls, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be on your way to camp?"

I blew a stray bit of hair out of my face, and my sister and I looked over to our mother. "Oh crap, we do have camp today," I stated obviously, and Hal let go of me.

"Are you two leaving now?" I nodded and held out Hallie's phone. "All yours, bud. Do _not_ text you-know-who back."

Mother questioned us with only a look, but chose not to delve into it. "I was told you guys will be outside a lot, so dress for hiking."

I nodded, waving the both of them out of my room. "Got it, got it. All right, leave so I can change." I shut the door after the last left, and opened the door to my closet.

I had to change out of my omg-Rory-are-you-on-hiatus-again clothes sometime. Hiking, mom said? Well I guess I'll try. I went for a Katniss Everdeen Catching Fire first outfit kind of look, except for the cowl. I put on a brown jacket that had a few loose straps around the jacket itself, a pair of black jeans and black combat boots. My mahogany hair was down and straight from when Hallie did it earlier.

I pulled out a suitcase and athletic bag, and started to fill it. I packed food, toiletries, a change of clothes, flashlight, undergarments, my face- or um I mean my make up, a few books, my journal and bag with pencils and pens, and lastly a sleeping bag and pillow. I'm nowhere near Hallie who has like twelve suitcases whenever we go anywhere outside the house.

Most of my stuff will be in my athletic bag, since the other bag just carries the heavier items I can't fit in my bag. I stepped out of my room, wheeling the suitcase behind me, and the bag on my back.  
"Hal!" I called. "You ready?" I went down the stairs, searching for my little sister. I found her in the kitchen sitting on a kitchen stool. I notice she was wearing dark jeans, sneakers and a magenta athletic jacket. Next to her sat her bag and suitcase.

I added onto my load Hal's bag and her suitcase and brought it out to my car. I threw the suitcases in the trunk, and set Hal's bag in the passenger seat and mine in the trunk. I pulled out my phone, to make sure that Lena didn't message me back. I typed in my password and saw no messages.  
I walked back up to the house, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Did you eat, Hal?" I asked, opening said bottle.

She nodded with a mouth full of food. "Mom made mac 'n cheese with the hot dogs in 'em, and you didn't finish yours." she gestured to my half-eaten bowl next to her seat with her spoon.

"Oh snap, I didn't finish mine." I hopped into my seat, and picked my bowl back up and munched on my noodles.

Mom walked back into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. She pulled out a gallon of milk, and two cups. She set one next to my bowl and the next to Hal's and poured out the two glasses.

"Rory, you've got yours and your sisters bags in the car, right?" I nodded as I took a sip of my milk. Mom, from the edge of the counter, picked up an orange and an apple.

She pulled out the cutting board and chopped them both up, setting the apple next to me and the orange next to Hallie.

"Thanks, mom." Hallie and I said together, and mom cleaned up the mess she made. As we ate, mom made sure that we had everything with us and packed us a few extra bags of snacks. We finished our meal, and mom put the food in the dishwasher.

"I can't believe my babies are leaving for a month," mom reported, giving us each hugs.

"We'll be fine, mom, I promise I'll be safe and drive slowly."

I picked up my lanyard and put it in my pocket, walking out the door. Hallie got in the passenger seat and I went up front, and started the car.

"Who has a camp in September, anyway?" Hallie asks from beside me.

"No idea... At least I'm not missing much school." I teased, pulling out of the driveway.

"Shut up, Rory, I only have three years left."

"And I've got one. How will you even function when I'm gone?"

"I'll be just fine."

I took off towards Melody's house and turned on the radio. _"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive."_ I sang along, singing off key with my sister face-palming my actions.

"DON'T JUDGE ME, HAL. I'M A BEAUTIFUL SINGER." I responded to her, putting my hands down the steering wheel as I turned onto Mel's street."

_"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born. And now it's all right. It's OK. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man."_ I sang out loud again, taking a left into Mel's driveway.

I honked the horn, and my friends walked out of the house with their suitcases.

"Get in, losers, we're going shopping," I yelled over to them, enveloping myself into a fit of giggles.  
The two girls were definitely dressed for hiking with sweatshirts, jeans and sneakers. I popped open the trunk, the two putting their bags in there, and getting into the backseat.

"You two ate lunch, right?" I asked, making sure I didn't have to run anywhere to get them food.

"Yeah, my mom made us something," Mel replied as they buckled in.

"Sounds good enough," I shrugged and pulled out of the driveway, and drove towards the camp.  
During the chorus of The A-Team, I heard police sirens behind us. Knowing I was going the speed limit, I also noticed it was following right behind my car. I pulled over to the side of the road, and rolled down my window.

I turned down the music, and awaited the police officer to walk to my window. A few minutes later, a man who I could have been confused with Jim Moriarty; approached the window. "License and registration," he stated, leaning on the window. Disturbingly, I realized he actually had an English accent.

"Sure," I reached over Hal, and pulled out the registration, and into my bag to pull out my license. I handed it to the man, and he took them back to his car.

The four of us questioned on why I was a being pulled over, and the man returned. And at this moment, this is when my CD decided to start from the first song; Stayin' Alive. I ejected it and turned back to Officer... March. Funny, I half expected it to be 'Moriarty' or 'Scott'.

He handed me back the registration and my license. "Here you go," he returned, and he leaned in a bit closer, just so I could hear, "Be careful, Miss Wilde... you need to be _stayin' alive_." then he drew back, and walked away to his car, and was off again.

Before I could so much as blink, my cheeks turned as red as they could. I turned the car back on, and rolled up the window.

"Rory, what'd he say?" Lena asked from the backseat.

"Nothing, nothing important." I took off where the car went, and Hal turned the music back on it turning to some random pop song I didn't like. Not that there were any I did like.

After another 20 minutes or so, I pulled into the camp ground, excited I could get the feeling of being pulled over, over with. I parked up front near the center building. I took out the keys, and popped the trunk again.

The four of us grabbed our suitcases and bags, carrying them into the building. Behind the desk sat a woman with golden brown locks, and chocolate eyes.

"Next?" she called, scrawling something on a piece of paper which I couldn't see. I walked up to the desk, and handed her a piece of paper which had my information on it. Hal, Lena and Mel handed her theirs, and she directed us to the back, where we could unpack.

Luckily for us, it's not a very large camp, and we can have the bottom room in the girls cabins. There were only two bunkbeds, so I took the one with Hallie, while Lena and Mel shared the other one.  
I took the bottom bunk- per usual, Hallie likes the top bunk. I pulled out a blanket I'd brought with and an extra pillow and put my suitcase and bag onto my bed. I turned back around to see my friends were ready.

I put my phone into my back pocket, not having a single person to text at this moment and we went upstairs to see the counselors. Of course, one was a man and the other was a woman from what I could see.

What I could not see was other people here. I turned to Mel, not liking the strangeness of this camp.  
"Where is everyone?" I inquired quietly, as I looked at the two counselors that were talking in the distance.

"They should be here by now..." she murmured quietly, and called over to the two counselors, who didn't turn to us.

The four of us trekked over to the two counselors. "Excuse me?" Mel questioned, and the two counselors turned. What I didn't expect was Officer March and the lady that was at the front desk.  
Mel was completely unfazed, and persisted, "Where is everyone?" Officer March smiled, as he looked over to the lady that was at the desk who had the same expression.

"Don't you see, Melody? Nobody else is coming; it's just you four." he replied evenly.

''How do you know my name? I didn't say it to you when you pulled us over,"  
The lady from the desk spoke up at this point, "We know all of you, and we've crossed time just to find you."

Lena, as stoic as ever, shook her head, and walked up a bit to argue, "You do not know us; what's my name?"

"Your name is Lena Alberici, seventeen years old, and your favorite things are anime and cats. Correct?" Officer March added, and the mentioned sighed, and walked to the back of the group once again.

"What about me?" Hallie asked, still not believing the two knew Mel _and_ Lena. "Hallie Wilde, sixteen years old. Your older sister is Aurora and you are in gymnastics." the three stood behind me.

"Wait, what did you say about time?" I inquired, remembering it was something important; something I just couldn't remember.

At this point, the two lead us back into the central building and down a few staircases. The male produced a key card from one of his pockets and put in a code and swiped the card and the door opened an almost futuristic way.

We followed the two into a few more doors, and I almost screamed when I saw something- something _very_ familiar. "Holy crap, is this the Animus!?" I questioned as we were passing the room.  
Officer March nodded. "It is... or at least it was."

The two unlocked the last room on the left, and asked the four of us to step inside. I was first, and Hallie clung onto me from behind, trailing Lena and then Mel. The machine resembled the Animus, most of the parts I'm assuming came from the other dead Animus from the room we passed.

"This is the Tempus," the woman explained, her voice echoing throughout the large and brightly lighted room. "We had four made- and it wasn't easy... So when we said we searched through time, we weren't kidding. Some good people have died to get these here, and we would like you four to get on them."

Automatically, I hopped up onto one. "Firsties!" I called, and my three friends hesitantly looked at theirs.

"Wait, did you _change_ our timelines?" Mel asked, prodding the hard surface of the Tempus.

Officer March looked over to the lady from the desk. "Yes," the latter replied.

"And you _still_ want us to go after we heard that?"

"You all would have known each other, although just as friends. Hallie and Aurora wouldn't be siblings. It took a _lot_ to get your parents to marry each other, don't even get me started." Officer March continued.

"Wait, wait, wait." I interrupted, stopping the lady from the desk from stabbing me with a cord to get me into the Tempus. "Can we at least know your names?"

The lady from the desk replied, "I'm Macy Evans." and Officer March added, "And I'm Andrew March, but call me Drew." I nodded, and gave my hand back to the woman. "See you three on the other side!" I closed my eyes, and laid my head down, and Macy poked the cord into me, it only hurting for a second. And she pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and I blacked out.

* * *

I found myself lying face-down on the ground, luckily for me, it was healthy grass and mud wasn't visible from where I was. I looked up to see I was alone, I saw a few large pointy multi-colored sticks in the distance. _Just what the hell are those?_ I thought to myself, not able to speak yet. I sat up just the slightest bit. A loud 'oof' came from behind me and I saw Melody lying on the grass.

"Hey, Mel." I reported, and the mentioned girl looked up a bit to see me. "Are Hal and Lena resisting?"  
She nodded slowly, and I helped her up. "I don't think we're in Wisconsin anymore..." I stated intelligently, as the other two flopped down behind us.

"G-guys, I… I think I know," I attempted to say, most of it coming out in gibberish.

"Know what?" Lena continued not even bothered, looking up from her spot on the ground.

"I know where we are."

I looked around at the scenery; a few caravans sat amiably a few feet away, a door opened to where more of the small homes were. I heard quiet music a few yards away, and the familiar sound of a British accent. In the distance, I saw a bridge and a gate. Two figures were on the bridge with another one pacing around. It was so low on the ground; I was guessing it was a child.

Until I actually turned on my brain.

"We're in the Gypsy camp. Fable II," I stated, as Lena and my sister sat up silently.

"No friggin' way," Mel exclaimed.

"No, Elliot's not born yet."

She frowned and huffed, offering a hand to help Hallie up and then helped up Lena, who persisted she could get up herself.

"A-and that's Theresa and Sparrow," I pointed out, throwing up a free hand to gesture to the bridge, "Come on guys, we have to stop them, maybe they can tell us why we're here."

I walked forward, and the other two trailed behind me. I walked under an opening in the fence, sprinting over to Sparrow's caravan. Uncomfortably catching my breath, I waited for her to walk over by us. Mel walked over first, followed by Lena, who was checking out the surroundings. Lastly, my little sister trailed behind us, almost copying Lena.

"I dunno, man, but without Reaver here this place is pretty cool."

"Shut it, Jones," I replied through gritted teeth, calling her the last name of her favorite anime character; Alfred F. Jones, or America from Hetalia.

Mel sighed, and put Hallie and herself between Lena and myself. "Will you two shut it?! She's walking over."

Now, from Sparrow's point of view, four teenage female girls dressed in odd clothing may seem a bit surprising. But she'd been through much odder things in her years.

"Who are you?" Sparrow asks timidly, the dog behind her stopping at the sight of us.

I shrugged as I looked over to the three. I stepped forward casually, waving to the girl, "Hi there, Sparrow... I'm Rory; this is my little sister Hallie and those are my friends Lena and Melody. After you grab some things from your trunk, would you mind if we had a chat with you and your friend Theresa?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, raised an eyebrow then nodded. "All right, give me a moment then."

A sword and crossbow attached to her back, Sparrow led us over to Theresa. "I see you're ready, Sparrow. And who are your friends?" the milky-eyed woman asked, shifting ever-so-slightly in her stance.

"I'm Rory, this is my sister Hallie and these are my friends Lena and Melody."

Theresa released a small grin, and continued. "Ah, we can cross off three Heroes from our list. It appears they've found you instead."

I had a grin on my face so wide I couldn't feel my face for a few seconds. I looked over to Mel, who had pretty much the same expression. Lena had a small smile, but mainly because of the fact she gets to be called something Alfred loves so dearly. My little sister's face could not be more full of confusion.

"No way! We're Heroes?!"

Lena and Hallie, from behind, added, "We're _what_?"

"Heroes, gemmas!" Rose replied happily, jumping up and down in celebration, and pulling on the other two, trying to get them to celebrate with her.

"We've no time for chatting. Come with me." Theresa interrupted, and she walked slowly out of the door after a man from above us yelled 'open the gate'.

From a bag she was carrying over her shoulder, she produced four seals. She handed one to Sparrow, one to me, another to Lena, one to Hallie and the last to Melody. It was a strange seal with four spikes surrounding the outsides. Luckily, it wasn't that large and it could fit into my pocket.

"It's a powerful artifact," Theresa stated. "The kind of which all Heroes once carried. It will grant you access to places others cannot go," we continued our journey, crossing over a bridge. "It will allow me to talk to you… When necessary."

That bit of information only made Lena frown. As we got near the cliff, she continued. "Look down towards the lake."

In the distance, there was a small building in the middle of the lake, "The seal will allow you to enter that tomb. In its darkest depths lies the chamber of fate. When you four come out again, you will be stronger… Much stronger, now go." Before we left, however, the four of us asked Theresa to hold onto our electronics, we didn't want them to get ruined.

We exchanged glances, and I shrugged, leading the four on our journey. Mel and Hallie both complained that they'll get her clothes wet.

I knew the tomb as well as the back of my hand; it'll be a piece of cake. Then the fact that I had no weapons ran across my mind. However, if I recall correctly, there will be a Rusty Mace in a hidden area of the cave.

And that was not hard to find at all.

* * *

**A/N: Bonjour! :D I'MMA BACK! THAT WAS TOO LONG. I'm watching Catching Fire, which is why Aurora is Jennifer Lawrence and she's wearing the outfit from Catching Fire.**

**I will explain everything when the time comes, otherwise enjoy this. Though it's not safe to make me promise anything, I will most likely break my promise. I make no promises, you'll just be surprised when I update that's all. I'm just putting this out there, but I don't actually have any sisters; I only have a brother so if I mess up the sister things I'm just taking stuff from my friends that have sisters. And Aurora's sister in this story in real life is an only child. I know; lucky, right?**  
**Until next update, mes amies. Au revoir pour maintenant! :D**  
**~Ray.**


End file.
